A Lightning Bolt During A Snowstorm: A Gray x Laxus fanfic (EXPLICIT)
by LaxusAndGray
Summary: Gray and Laxus had gone on a mission together.. What had happened afterwards?


A Lightning Bolt During A Snowstorm

A Gray x Laxus Fanfic

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy had been out on a mission at the time. I was sick, so I couldn't partake. When I was feeling better, I noticed that Laxus was looking to take a mission. I had offered to partake, and he accepted. He had chosen a B class mission, one of a level that I've never taken on. He said he'd help me, though. Those are only minor details, though. I want to write about what had happened afterwards. What me and Laxus had done, and what no one else should ever hear about..

Once we had returned from our mission, we got our pay, and we went back to his room. It was gigantic. I was laying on his bed when he told me he was going to take a shower. I barely replied with an "okay", as he walked into his bathroom. He closed the door, but not completely. I had heard the water turn on. I looked at the door, as it started to creak open. I had a full view of him showering. From his hair, to his abs, even to his dick. I was loving it, but I couldn't make it obvious. I peeked every couple seconds. When he finished his shower, he was shocked to find the door completely open. I pretended to be sleeping, but something made it obvious that I wasn't. I had gotten a boner, which was bulging through my pants now.

"Oi, oi... What do we have here?" Laxus said, as I became more and more nervous. I heard him walking up to me, walking straight to my ear, and saying "It's okay... I know you're awake... Gray. "This statement took me by surprise. I opened my eyes, to Laxus looking over me, still naked, with the exception of his towel. "Why don't we get your clothes off, eh?" He said, his voice sending a shockwave through my entire body."

"O-okay, Laxus.." I said, as I begun to strip. It seemed too normal to me, usually, stripping. But this felt different. I took my shirt off, followed by unbuttoning my pants, and dropping them on the ground, leaving me only in my underwear.

"Good.." He said. "Now, come here, kid." He pulled me in, and kissed me. We kissed for a good 10 seconds before we started rubbing each other up. He was already hard, so I had something to grip onto from the outside of his boxers. "Why don't you take them off, kid?" He said, as he began taking off his boxers.

"A-alright.." I hesitated, as I took off my boxers. I was still completely soft.

"No need to be so shy," he said, as he kissed me while jerking me off. I jerked him off in return, his dick felt so amazing in my hands. "Why don't you get down there?" he said.

"My pleasure, Laxus.." I said, as I sat on the bed, and he stood up in front of me, putting his dick in my face. I put my tongue around the tip, and went down from there. Laxus' moans of ecstasy pleased me. He was so hot. I sucked and sucked, until he stopped me.

"Stand up." he said. I obeyed his command, as I stood up, my dick hard now.

His was bigger than mine, but that was no problem. He sat where I had and began to suck on me. It felt amazing. So warm... He had gone on sucking me for about 10 minutes, before he asked me to get on all fours. I obeyed as master told me, and got on all fours.

"Now, this might hurt a little bit, but it's nothing you can't handle." He said, in a soothing voice. That voice relaxed me.

"Okay, Laxus.." I said, waiting for it to happen.

Before I had known it, he was in. It hurt. Hurt like HELL. I wailed in pain at first, but all I got was a "just wait, kid, I need to find your sweet spot." I listened, calling him a liar in my head over and over and over, until he hit it. "R-right there, Laxus!~". It felt so great. The feeling of being filled, over and over... I loved it. He filled me for about 15 minutes, until he reached his climax point. He pulled out of me.

"You want me to cum all over your face, boy?" He asked, in a rough but seductive tone"

"Oh yes, Laxus... Cum all over me." He pumped and pumped until his sweet, sweet cum came leaking out, it spraying all over my face. His climax noise sent me into pure ecstasy. I swallowed what had landed in my mouth, and even what had landed on my face.

"Now, what are we gonna be doing about that?.." said Laxus, pointing to my dick.

"Mm, I dunno, Laxus... Do what you want.~" I said, as he got down on his knees and sucked. He sucked for about 10 minutes before I got to my nearing point.

"I want you to cum in my mouth, Gray. Cum in it..." He said. I had no response, just moans. Moaning louder every second, until my cum came pouring out into Laxus' mouth. He swallowed every last drop. "Tasty~" he said, before I collapsed on top of him. We both kissed each other to sleep, completely naked.

Laxus and I have hooked up several times after this affair, no one knows yet. I'm hoping to keep it that way. The last thing I need is Fire Freak harassing me for this. But, if he were to find out... Maybe he could join the fun?~


End file.
